


Cold in the Cave.

by EnchantedParchment (ScrollPerfecter)



Series: It's too cold not to. [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It's too cold not to, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/EnchantedParchment
Summary: Geralt and the reader are wet and freezing after running away from an unknown fiend in a desperate attempt to get back to Novigrad, they have to hide out though and well...it's just so cold.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: It's too cold not to. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985911
Kudos: 30





	Cold in the Cave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there this is based on game version Geralt but imagine any version you want. 
> 
> Suffice it to say I do NOT own any character/franchise/setting and I do NOT claim to, I do NOT make any money from this and do NOT intend to.

"Do you think it's still following us?" Your voice was breathy as you ran for the shelter of a nearby cave you tarried at the entrance despite the rain, "Geralt..." The white haired man finally answered as you held the stitch in your side, "Nah lost its scent awhile back."

"Then why were we running." He chuckled his scar crinkling slightly, he held his glove clad hands out into the pouring rain as if it were obvious, "Oh you were running from the...rain." 

"Yep, don't wanna get my armor rusty." You laughed and shook your head but then took a cursory glance into the cave, "Is it safe in there?" It gave you a shiver, the Witcher at your side checked it before you went in, "Yeah there's nothing here, it's safe for now, come on it's pissing down."

You shook your tangled wet hair and grimaced as you took off each boot and emptied them onto the cold stone floor, you were shaking as you tried to pull at your clothes so that they didn't cling as much to you.

Geralt's cat-like eyes watched every movement and you couldn't help but feel that little fire light up in your belly again, it'd been like that for the past three months that you'd been on the road with him desperately trying to reach Novigrad, his glances were not shy and neither was the way he was smirking at you.

"What?!" Your teeth were quaking, "Nice shirt." You were confused until you looked down at yourself your shirt was now transparent and you weren't wearing anything underneath uh oh.

"Ah shit, that's just peachy." Sarcasm dripped from your tone, his voice was husky when he spoke, "I'll say." That smirk made you want...who were you kidding, you wanted to kiss the heck out of him and always had, you tried to calm yourself down, willing your cheeks not to flush, you were pretty good at burying your desire for him, you knew there was only one woman for him and she wasn't you.

"Best get those clothes off...you know don't want you dying of cold on me." He wiggled his eyebrows and you had to laugh, Geralt was a tryer at least, "Someone's in a good mood considering it's freezing and we're stuck in troll territory." 

"I'm always in good spirits when I get to see a beautiful woman naked." There it was that famous Geralt charm, "Well...I can't leave them on I guess." He smiled broadly his eyes glinting gold from the ray of sun near the entrance, the intensity of them took your breath away.

You changed the subject, "So no trolls ever lived here? we're safe?" You forced Geralt to turn around as he answered, you removed each article of clothing quickly feeling the wind chill through your skin almost to the bone.

"Nah no troll has ever lived in here, smells fresh, wouldn't be surprised if this was inhabited by some other creature at some point though maybe an old mages lab once upon a time." He trailed off into some speech about potions and the like whilst you sat against the wall huddled to yourself with your knees covering your naked breasts.

Your teeth chattered when you told Geralt he could turn around, "Fuck m'so cold." The furrow in his brow showed genuine concern and he quickly pulled away his armor down to his underwear, he flung an arm over your shoulder, you thought the goosebumps would go away but they seemed to multiply.

Leaning in you could still smell the faint trace of leather and sweat, as his hand trailed up and down your arm and your head lay on his chest his heartbeat pounding against your ear, you felt your whole body starting to heat, from your head down to your toes.

"Are you using magic on me?" You asked wide eyed, he looked down at you briefly stopping at your lips then back up to your eyes, "Would I need to?" 

You went quiet but shook your head as his hair tickled your face and you giggled, you wrapped your arm around his neck your breast pushing against his bare chest as you did so, making you gasp went you felt your nipple tingle, you went to pull away but his arm was around your waist.

"Sorry I didn't mean to uh you know." You were suddenly very aware of your position, "What, I don't mind you rubbing your tits on me, just gotta ask is all sweetheart." He winked and you both chuckled.

You went scarlet as you asked, but you steeled yourself and summoned your courage, "Can we uhm hug fully you know front to front, I'm so cold?" He just grinned and pulled you so that you were straddling him, his large calloused hands gripping your lower back.

After some minutes of biting your lip to keep yourself from whimpering, Geralt's low voice whispered in your ear, "I know you like this, you're not shivering from cold, I can smell it you know, Witcher's have more powerful senses than you regular folk." 

Any other time and you wouldn't have been offended but what he said caused a wave of heat straight to your pussy and you couldn't help but marvel at the feel of those hands, his slight stubble scratching your neck as he leaned in the juncture and when he started pressing kisses to it you gasped.

"It's so potent that I can almost taste it." You blanched, "Oh don't worry sweetie, I love the smell of a pussy especially yours." He resumed leaving open mouthed kiss on your neck but started trailing them up to your face as he cupped it and when he finally got to your mouth you were trembling with desire.

Geralt laved your bottom lip as he chased his passion, slowly nipping at it elicited more moans from both of you, you licked at his top lip and he opened up to you and you to him, he tasted bitter but you found you liked it as his tongue pressed against yours.

His rough touches left your skin tingling wherever he left them, gripping your hips, rubbing your ass, squeezing your tits, and carding through your hair, it's like he didn't know what to touch first, you pulled one of his hands from your ass and held it shakily guiding it where you wanted it.

Your head was dizzy with desire as, "You're sure?" You nodded, "You?" extending the courtesy seemed like the right thing to do as his kisses became increasingly frantic, nipping at your bottom lip and then pulling away and placing open mouthed kisses on your cheeks, he just nodded and ran his hand down and wasted no time in finding your bud.

Letting out a strangled cry you pushed your head his neck biting at the salty skin, "Fuck." His finger traced your pussy lips where you were nestled against him, he rubbed over them and back up to your clit causing pressure to mount within you and heat to rise you jerked your hips forward and without realizing pressed your pussy against his cock, his trapped hand the only barrier between the two of you.

"Fuck, sorry Geralt, didn't mean to." You let your hair hang over your face to shield your blush, "Hmm don't worry about it baby, I want to feel it, want to feel you wrapped around my cock, milking it dry." 

You whimpered at the sultry tone and when you gazed into his face his hunger seemed palpable, you could have fainted right then and there, your cold shivers long forgotten about.

Trailing a hand down his muscular chest you felt a thrill when he hissed as your fingers ghosted over his nipple, he was sensitive there, "You like that?" 

"Fuck yes." Your shame flew away and you took his nipple into your mouth swirling your tongue around it, his hand flew up to hold your head to his chest but is other slowly pushed prodded at your entrance, you let your teeth graze his nipple, his eyes caught yours, they were heavy lidded with desire.

You felt that finger stay still at your entrance as if waiting for your permission, you slowly pushed yourself onto the thick digit and whimpered as it thrust its way up your hole stretching the walls of your channel, you mewled in delight and started bouncing on it.

Gripping both of his shoulders tightly you bit your lips as you felt your whole body heat almost uncomfortably, "Need more." You gasped as the pressure built up almost to a crescendo within your now aching loins.

"What do you need beautiful?" He whispered his breath tickling your ear, "Your cock Geralt, need it so bad." He thrust up against you, his clothed cock tenting his underwear as you looked down, "Tell me where you want it."

"In my pussy, please Geralt." He thrust up against your mound again and you the friction almost made you screamed as his clothed cockhead pressed almost cruel against your engorged clit.

"Here?" He rubbed it up and down your slit and you gripped his shoulders so hard you left red crescents in his skin, "Yes please Geralt just give it to me, need you so bad." 

Geralt seemed to have enough teasing though because just as you were about to give up and just take care of yourself instead he lifted you easily like a ragdoll with one hand and pulled and shimmied out of his remaining clothes with the other. 

"Fuck that's huge." Your eyes were wide and heart pounding so hard you thought you could hear it, "Still want me to fill you full of my dick or?" 

You nodded your head enthusiastically and spread your lips apart for him as he grabbed the base and guided it to your hole and you slowly sank down on it, even the tip spread your hole so wide you thought you might tear.

You hovered over him with only tip in and he tried his best not to thrust, your heart swelled at how considerate he was and your lips met again kissing deeply as you impaled yourself inch by inch, the pain starting to ease while Geralt's fingers found your clit sending tingles through your pussy.

When you finally took him in to you fullest capacity he still was an inch or two out you lifted yourself up slowly and he grunted when you brought yourself back down, he had a firm grip on your hips and he guided you to do it again over and over, slowly pulling almost all the way out then jerking his hips filling you back up again, you bit your lip so hard it threatened to break the skin.

Pain and pleasure mingled as your breath did too fanning out over each others faces, you held his bulging biceps and he squeezed your ass roughly, "Fuck you feel so good beautiful, so hot." 

You mewled as your hands slips on his sheen soaked body and you started bouncing in earnest your pussy slick enough for him to now slide in with ease, "Yes, yes, yes." Geralt's grip was vicelike as he bit his own lip eyes intense on yours, he gritted out in a husky tone, "That's it babe, fuck yourself on my dick, such a tight wet pussy, use my cock." 

You weren't sure whether it was his fingers as they circled your clit or the filthy words that sent you over the edge but all you could do was let yourself be dragged along by the current as the pressure inside you released in waves after wave of pleasure.

Flushing you didn't realize you'd been so close and you tried to get some energy back in your limp body, "Fuck was so sexy, so fucking tight." You clenched again at his words, "Keep that up and I'm gonna fill you up." 

Despite yourself the fire started up again and he lowered you to the floor gently, all you could do was brace yourself while babbling incoherently as he pounded you so hard that it stung all the way through your cunt but it was a delicious pain, "Yeah baby such a good little pussy, feels so good." He kissed the corner of your mouth.

He pistoned in and out of you at breakneck speed, it didn't seem humanly possible as you rubbed your over stimulated clit and wrapped your legs around his lean waist they slipped slightly as his fucking got faster, balls slapping off your ass and the slick sounds arousing you to the point of completion again as you clenched around the hot shaft inside you, its spongy tip hitting that special spot inside you.

Your back arch and you screamed when he suckled at your breast, "Yes, yes, fuck Geralt.", you dug your nails into his back and squeezed his sides with your thighs, pleasure dripping from your cunt, "Want me to cum in you, make this tight wet pussy mine?"

"Yes!" You screamed it out again and he pushed hard and deep, it was as though he were a part of you, you throbbed around him and he practically growled as his hips stuttered and jerked his girth into you one last time, "Oh yeaaah I'm gonna c-.", you felt his dick spasm and fill you up.

You felt the warmth leaking out of you, "Well that's one way to warm up, let me show you some others." Geralt smirked down at you and you mock sighed, "Oh alright then." 

"You won't regret it beautiful, you won't regret it." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, feel free to leave kudos or/and a comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
